I have feelings too!
by indiegal
Summary: Jack's POV after the quarrel about letting the fire out. Yes, I did write it for school, I wrote it in my mock GCSEs!!


The thoughts of Jack after the quarrel about letting the fire out  
  
Ralph. It's always all about what Ralph wants. Just because he's chief.  
  
Ok, so I know it was a bit stupid, letting the fire out. But what was the chance a ship was going to come along? And anyway, I was telling the truth. We did need everyone. Besides, if that ship came along then, another one will come along soon. Yeah, so why should I bother myself with thinking about Ralph and the ship? If he wants a stupid fire, he can keep his own fire going.  
  
Look at him over there with Fatty. I should have been chief. He thinks he's so great! But I bet he wasn't even a Prefect. I'm Head Boy; I know how to run things. I ran that hunt, didn't I? And look what we got out of it – meat! There was so much blood, yuck, it's still all over my hands. It was so satisfying though, that feeling of power over the pig. It makes you feel like God, like you can take away the life of anything you want. I could kill Ralph, I bet. He wouldn't stand a chance. Nor would his fat little pet over there. I could kill them both, then I'd be free to do what I like here.  
  
I don't think I could, though. I mean, physically, of course I could. I just couldn't do it emotionally. A pig's fine, a pig doesn't think and feel like we do. Pigs are just there for eating. And hunting. Honestly, Ralph doesn't know what he's missing! The feeling of creeping up on a pig, knowing you've got it. But little Ralph would rather stay here with Fatso and the babies than come out and hunt like a man. Simon doesn't come either. But he's just weird. I mean, what was he doing creeping around on his own in the middle of the night? Does he do it often? Maybe he's the beast! Maybe he creeps out every night because at midnight he turns into a hideous snake-beastie thing! Haha. Stop it Jack, you're just being silly now. Of course Simon doesn't turn into a beast.  
  
Why is Ralph looking at me like that? He's staring at me… Oh, I know. It's the paint. He's just jealous that I get to go out hunting while he has to stay at the camp baby-sitting. Now he's glaring. He's not still upset about the ship thing is he? I apologised for that! Argh he's so annoying! Just because I don't bow down and worship him, like that Piggy. Look at him, gazing up at Ralph through adoring eyes. Or adoring eye, I should say. Haha. Well, he deserved it. Better be careful not to break the other one though, or we won't have any fire to cook our pig on. We'd have to eat it raw. Eurgh. I'd better just stick to punching Piggy in the stomach from now on.  
  
I wish he'd stop looking at me. He's making me feel guilty. No, he's not! You have no reason to feel guilty! You were hunting; it wasn't your fault the fire went out. He should have been keeping an eye on it from down there. And besides, we need meat. There's no point in being rescued if we've all starved to death first anyway! Those fruit things are find for monkeys, but we're men! We need meat! And we've got meat now. Sucks to you, Ralph! I win! I got my meat, but you didn't get your ship! We're still here! And he's going to need us to hunt while we wait for the next ship.  
  
I think it was a good thing that ship didn't come past, actually. Teach Ralph some manners. Teach him his place. I could lead a rebellion, and they'd all come running to me! I can give them food. All Ralph can give can give them is the conch. He's hopeless! I mean, look at those shelters! When did he start them? Ages ago! And are they finished yet? No! Pathetic! Mind you, if I hadn't taken all the available big 'uns then he would have had some help. But I had a right to take them. They're my choir, and I'm their chief. He still had Simon and Piggy. Honestly, those two are like his disciples, they'll do anything he tells them. Wish he'd tell Piggy to go jump off a cliff. I'm sure I could find an appropriate spot on the island for him… But Ralph's wrong!  
  
Maybe I could get a ship to come and just take away Piggy, Ralph and Simon. Then I could be chief, and we'd hunt all day and eat pig and play games, without any stupid assemblies or that conch! That'd be good.  
  
If only… 


End file.
